nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Nitrome 2: Items
This is a list of items from an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make any edits to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Items There are several different types of items in SSN2. These items hail from all kinds of Nitrome games and each have a unique property or effect to them. Keep an eye out for new items updates! Thrown Items Thrown Items are items that are made to be thrown or bashed around. Most thrown items are explosives. Cherry Bomb This is the cherry bomb. You may recognize it from the Pirate's arsenal from Mutiny. When it appears on the stage, it will sit patiently until someone comes along and picks it up. Once it's been picked up, the bomb's fuse will begin to burn. The person that picked it up had better get rid of it fast. Throwing it at an opponent will make it explode immediately and deal damage to the target. If you don't throw it away after a few seconds though, the bomb will explode in your hands, dealing damage to you. Don't carry it around for long, or you'll find yourself on the wrong end of the fuse. Sticky Bomb This sticky bomb is a very useful item. It will stick to anything it hits after it is thrown. This makes it different from its appearance in Toxic, since it can't be suspended in the air. An opponent with a sticky bomb on them has one chance to avoid exploding in the next five seconds. If the targeted opponent runs past another character, they can plant the sticky bomb on the unsuspecting opponent. The unfortunate opponent has even less of a chance of avoiding the explosion now that the timer has already begun counting down. Mega Bomb The Mega Bomb is another explosive hailing from the Toxic universe. The Mega Bomb is a very special item. It has one of the largest explosion radiuses of all the explosives in SSN. An opponent caught in the explosion will be dealt a lot of damage and considerable knockback as well. The Mega Bomb is a smart bomb, meaning that the explosion will not hurt the one who threw the bomb. Helmet The Helmet from Enemy 585 works much like the Green Koopa Shell does in the Smash Bros. Series. It will slide along the ground and ram anyone in its path, dealing damage and knockback to them. Its sliding action can be triggered by attacking it, throwing another item at it, jumping on top of it, or by simply picking it up and lobbing it forward. It will also rebound off of walls. Ice Crystal Ice Crystals will encase an opponent in ice if you throw it at them. Just like in the Frost Bite series, the ice will leave them immobilized and vulnerable to attack. The ice will melt away after a few seconds, so be sure to take your chance to attack, or, if you really need to, escape. Caged Monster Caged Monsters can be thrown like most items, but these creatures do not like to be jostled. They will roar and struggle inside their cage when they are left idle. If they are thrown too much, they will be sure to make the next person to pick them up pay. Picking up one of these guys when they are angry will result in taking damage from their powerful bite. Bananas Bananas are explosive items. You may be familiar with them from their appearances in Mutiny and Nitrome Must Die. When thrown, bananas will bounce off of the ground and walls. They will only explode when they directly hit an opponent. You can blow up a banana by hitting it with a projectile or if a stage hazard hits it. Bee Hive The Bee Hive, also known as the Bee Bomb, is an explosive item straight out of Parasite. When it explodes, it releases a swarm of bees. Any nearby opponents will be swarmed by the bees and stung. They will take poison damage as long as the bees are swarming around them. It can be thrown at opponents, but tossing it too close to yourself may result in the bees swarming around you instead. Gunpowder Barrels This Gunpowder Barrel can be picked up and thrown at opponents, similar to a Crate. However, these barrels will explode upon taking too much damage, and the explosion will deal damage to anyone that is caught up in it. Seagull The Seagull will sit patiently and wait to be picked up after appearing on the stage. After it has been acquired, it can be thrown at any time. Once it has been thrown, it will fly in a straight path forward off the stage. As it flies, it will drop bombs that explode upon impact and deal damage to opponents. The Seagull itself will also deal damage to opponents hit by it. Gravity Orb The Gravity Orb is a very unique item. After it has been thrown, it will spin as it flies through the air. When it hits its target, the target will be forcefully thrust in the direction the arrow is pointing upon impact. If it is pointing down, the opponent will be burrowed while on the ground or meteor smashed while in the air. If it is pointing up, the opponent (or ally) will receive a boosted vertical recovery. When pointing left or right, it will throw the opponent forcefully in that direction. This item is all about chance; cross your fingers that it burrows your opponents and boosts your allies instead of the other way around! Hand This Hand, originally an enemy in Hot Air Jr., is pulled from the Super Stock Take warehouse for use as an item in SSN2. Once you throw the Hand, it will travel in a path straight in the direction you threw it in. If it comes into contact with another item, it will grab the item off the ground and bring it back to you for you to use. If it hits an opponent, it will bring the opponent to you and the opponent will be subject to a throw attack. The Hand only works once though, and then it disappears. Recovery Items Recovery Items are special items that heal those who pick them up by decreasing their percentage counter by a set amount. Some recovery items are special in the way that they heal. Barbarian Beef-up Shake This is the Barbarian Beef-Up Shake. In the game Castle Corp, using this item would transform your knight into a hulking behemoth of a warrior. In Super Smash Nitrome 2, it simply heals you when you pick it up. It does this by decreasing your percentage counter by twenty-five percent. Note: The information in the picture is incorrect; only twenty five percent is decreased, not fifty. Cake This cake from Fat Cat is a healing item. It won't give you the power to burp gigantic lasers like in Fat Cat, but it will decrease your percentage counter fifty percent when you eat it. Food There are seven types of food that can be picked up during a fight in the arena. They all come from the game Square Meal and will all decrease your percentage counter by ten percent when eaten. So what are you hungry for? There's bread, turkey, mutton, eggs, an apple, pie, and a bunch of grapes for you to munch on. Food Pill The Food Pill is a healing item that comes from the Test Subject Series. It will decrease your percentage counter one hundred percent when you pick it up. Sushi This sushi lunch is a recovery item. After eating it, you'll continually be healed for as long as you stay unharmed by an opponent. If you are attacked, the healing effect ceases. If you manage to stay safe, you may be healed completely down to zero on the damage counter. Medkit This healing potion from Graveyard Shift will provide the one that picks it up with another life; or stock, that is. At least, that's the way it works in stock matches. In timed battles it will simply grant you another point in your score. Battering Items These are items that once picked up are used as a melee weapon. They are used by pressing the standard attack button to swing or trigger them. Slap Gun The Slap Gun from Nitrome Must Die appears as an item. Once it is picked up, you can trigger the weapon by pressing the standard attack button. A hand will come out of the gun's barrel and slap anyone in front of you. The gun has a short range, but a slap from the slap gun will definitely deal some damage to anyone on the receiving end. The gun has unlimited ammo, but using it too many times in a row can make the hand snap off, leaving the gun virtually useless. The last resort is to throw the gun at your opponent as a projectile by pressing the grab button while holding a directional key to hurl it in that direction. Chicken This Chicken from Double Edged will cluck and walk around the stage when it appears. All you have to do is pick it up to arm yourself with a weapon to smack your opponents with. Green Nanobot Weapon This weapon will revolve around the fighter that picked it up. Then all you have to do is go near an opponent to hit them with it. It will break and fall away from you if it takes too much damage though, so take good care of it! (Wow, I wrote that as if it were a pet or something like that...I don't know, lol.) Flyswatter The flyswatter item is from Pest Control. It can be swung very fast repeatedly. It doesn't deal too much damage, but if you swing it fast enough you can Swat-Lock your opponents and they'll be unable to escape the furious swatting you dish out. Shooting Items These are items that once picked up are used to fire projectiles at opponents. The projectiles they fire and the effect they have varies from each item. Gun Helmet The Gun Helmet from Bullethead appears as a weapon and stylish hat for your character. Picking up this item will make your character place the Gun Helmet on their head. Then, to fire it, you press the standard attack button. This weapon is useful for shooting upwards at opponents that have higher ground. You can take off the helmet and throw it at your opponent with the grab button once you have spent the thirty bullet stock the weapon has. Awesume Glasses The Awesume Glasses are a special weapon from Color Blind. When a fighter puts them on, they can see all colors of the rainbow! Okay, well, the fighters could already do that on their own...the real ability they get is to shoot blasts of colorful energy from the lens on the glasses. Blamo An enemy from The Bucket, Blamo is an item in SSN2. Pick it up to fire fish-like bullets at your opponents up to forty times! Pepper Why would ice cream scoops eat hot red peppers? I have no idea...honestly they make better for shooting flames at your opponents than they do as snacks. You can shoot flames continuously, or at least until you run out. Pixel Gun In NMD, this gun was used to fire pixelly beams at your enemies. It works differently in SSN2. Fire it at an enemy and it will pixelate them, pulling them inside the gun. Then you can fire the gun again to shoot them back out. Fire them over a ledge to make things really difficult for them. Oh, and if you have an opponent inside the gun, you can't put the weapon down or let go if it. You have to shoot them out of it before you get rid of it. This is a balancing mechanic to ensure that opponents won't be helplessly trapped inside the gun as it is thrown off the stage. Container Items These are items that contain other items inside of them. They must be smashed open or thrown to release the items inside. Crates Crates are very special items. You can pick them up and hurl them at opponents to damage them. Crates can also be attacked. After taking heavy damage, they will break open and up to four new items will be released onto the field for you to pick up and use. Honey Crate Honey crates are similar to their regular counterparts in that they can be thrown and attacked to smash open and reveal items. Up to four new items will come out when it is smashed open. However, Honey Crates have their own special twist. They will stick to walls that they are thrown at. Once they are stuck, they can be stood on like platforms. They will also stick to opponents that they are thrown at. It is rather amusing to see an opponent running frantically around with a Honey Crate stuck to their head. They have to attack the crate to get it off. While the crate is on them they will move slower and will not jump as high either. Performance Items These are items that take effect once they are picked up. They can do a number of things and usually give the one who picked it up a special ability of some kind. Cublock Cublocks are one of the most useful items in SSN2. Picking up a Cublock will summon a Nitrome character to aid you in battle. The summoned character may attack your opponents, heal you, or maybe even alter the stage in some way. There's no telling who will show up when you grab a Cublock. For a list of Cublocks and some more info on what each one does, head on over to the Super Smash Nitrome 2: Cublocks page. Jump Juice This Jump Juice has been collected into a jar for convenience. When you pick it up, it gives you a multi-jump ability for the next minute. You can now jump up to five times in a row instead of the usual double jump most characters have. Unfortunately, this item has no effect on characters that already possess a multi-jump ability. Sorry Teeny Hero, but it seems your dream of jumping ten times in a row is a thing of the past. Super Power-Up This item floats around the stage when it appears. Fighters have to smash it open by attacking it, and once it breaks open, fighters will gain the ability to use their Super Attack! Canister In Bump Battle Royale, this item would appear occasionally in an arena. Once it showed up, it was a mad dash to get it in order to grant a powerful energy enhancement to bumper cars to knock opponents farther. In SSN2, the canister fills the fighter that picked it up with energy that grants them invincibility. They won't deal damage by simply touching opponents, but they can't take damage while under its effect. Nitrome Touchy This item takes the form of a little smartphone device, with the Touchy logo plastered on its screen. The item will reflect enemy projectiles as long as you hold it. It wears off eventually though, so you can't hold onto it forever. Tail This Rainbogeddon power-up works the same way it did back in that game. It'll float behind you and follow behind you for a while. As long as it is behind you, you'll be protected from opponent attacks coming from behind. It soon loses effectiveness and vanishes, leaving you once again open from behind. Heavy The Heavy item also hails from Blast RPG. When you pick it up, it will take away an opponent's ability to double jump for a short time. Flame Pick-Up Coming all the way from the game Bomba, its the Flame Pick-Up! When a fighter picks up this item, they immediately become engulfed in flames. They will deal damage to opponents they touch while on fire. It runs out pretty quickly though, so use it while you can. Voodoo Doll Another item from Mutiny. The Voodoo Doll is a valuable item to pick up. A fighter that holds a voodoo doll will be protected from taking damage for some time. Not only that, but opponents that attack them will deal damage to themselves. Environmental Items These items can directly effect the environment. Bats These bats appeared as enemies in the Twin Shot series. In SSN2, they will fly around the battlefield when they appear. Attack them to turn them into stone platforms fixed in place. You can stand on top of these platforms, and they act as walls too. Magic Pen The magic pen from Scribble. Pick it up to wield it like a sword...even though you can't attack with it. Press the standard attack button to draw a line in the air. You can then use this line as a platform that can be jumped through. Mushroom This mushroom sure is bouncy! Its from Small Fry, where they acted as springy platforms. You can pick it up off the ground and carry it with you. Crouch and press the standard attack button to plant it in the ground. It can then be used as a springy platform to bounce you up to higher areas! Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2